Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by Chidney
Summary: A fluffy little Klaine Oneshot. The Warblers are in New York for Nationals, and Blaine and Kurt shares a room, watching the Lion King at the Hotel.


**A/N: This story was written before I saw **_**Original Song.**_** Anything from **_**Original Song**_** and the following episode never happened. The Warblers beat New Directions at Regionals, and are now in New York for Nationals. **

**Since English is my second language, it's far from perfect, and I'd really like you to comment if you find any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**So, here we go!**

"Room 743, here are your keys." Wes handed out the small plastic cards to Kurt and Blaine. "At ten o'clock tomorrow we'll meet down here for breakfast, and at twelve thirty we are allowed to borrow the piano in the bar so we can practice before…"

"We know, Wes, you have told us that already. Twice. And given it to us on paper." Blaine smiled. "Relax, we're gonna kick ass at nationals." Wes smiled too.

Kurt dragged his huge bag into the lift, and the doors were closed behind him as Blaine pushed button number seven. Kurt didn't even notice the movement, but when the doors opened again they were on the seventh floor. He had always thought that the seventh floor would be high, but looking out through the window he realized that almost every house in the neighborhood was higher. _But then it was New York._

After a little bit of friendly pushing in front of the door, it was Kurt who put his card in the reader and opened. The room was kind of big, with a closet, a TV in the corner of the ceiling, and a double bed. _Wait a second, a double bed?_

"I thought David said that they had booked rooms with single beds?" he said, trying to sound as if it didn't matter. His head was screaming_. He said single beds. __I double checked, he said that all rooms would have single beds. __He said they would!_

"He did", Blaine agreed with an amused smile. "And look." He pushed one bed aside so that there was a gap between them. "Here you have them."

It wasn't that Kurt didn't want to share bed with Blaine. _Oh, he wanted it so badly!_ But Wes had said single beds, and he wasn't mentally prepared. He was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep with Blaine that close. And he wasn't sure he would be able to resist the impulse of touching him. A hand in his curly hair, fingers intertwined something. And since Blaine had made it pretty clear after the whole incident with Jeremiah that he wasn't interested, Kurt didn't want to risk doing anything stupid.

He looked at his watch. Ten to ten. It had been a long day, but he wasn't ready to sleep just yet.

"Is there anything good on TV tonight?" Blaine seemed to think the same.

Kurt found a remote control and a Program Guide. Then he started to jump up and down, all excited.

"They show _The Lion King_ in ten minutes! I love the hotel channels, they always show Disney somewhere!" He and Blaine had had several movie nights, watching different Disney movies, but _the Lion King_ they hadn't seen yet. "It's like made for us, don't you think?"

"Absolutely." Blaine kicked his shoes off and pushed his bag in under one of the beds.

"_And it moves us aaaaall!"_ As usual, while watching Disney movies, they couldn't resist singing (and acting) along the songs, trying new tunes that either sounded good or ended up in disaster and a roar of laughter.

"Can you see _anything_ from over there?" Blaine asked Kurt when the song ended. He himself had a perfect angle from his bed to the TV, but Kurt's was on the other side of the room.

"Not much, no…" Kurt answered. "But it's alright, as long as I can hear the music I am happy."

Blaine leaned against the wall.

"You can sit here if you'd like" he said, showing at the other side of the bed. "There is plenty of room."

Plenty was an overstatement; it showed when Kurt skipped over to Blaine's bed. They were shoulder to shoulder, and when Kurt was changing the position of the pillow behind his back, their armes touched each other for a second. The contact of bare skin sent shocks through Blaine's body, and for a while all that he could focus on was the warm spot where Kurt's shoulder touched his. _Oh my god, stop focusing on that freaking shoulder!_

They sat there for a while. It was a long time since Blaine saw the movie, so he laughed at the jokes. Kurt seemed to know more or less every line by heart, but the still laughed.

And cried. Blaine could feel him trembling when the young Simba found his way to Mufasa's body, and as he looked at him he saw the tears streaming down his face. Without reflecting he put his hand onto Kurt's. Kurt looked at him and _was it hope in his eyes?_ Encouraged by the fact that Kurt at least didn't pull his hand away, he let their fingers intertwine.

Blaine really had thought that he had made it clear after the whole incident with Jeremiah, that his feelings for Kurt were more than just friendly. But watching Kurt's actions ever since he had now understood that Kurt hadn't taken it as anything else than a polite lets-just-be-friends conversation. And Blaine had been too afraid that he had already blown his chances to bring the subject up again.

Just as always when they were singing love songs together they were acting too. A little flirting, a little giggling, some smooth strokes on the cheek. When they came to the first refrain of _Can you feel the love tonight_ Kurt took Blaines other hand, and they sang it face to face, with exaggerated facial expressions. But then Blaine and Simba started at the second verse, and everything exaggerated disappeared.

"_So many thing_s _to tell him, but how to make him see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_He'd turn away from me."_

Wait a second. _He?_ It was Simba singing this part, wasn't it supposed to be…? And then Kurt's eyes were fixed to Blaines, and he opened his mouth to answer, but the world disappeared when Blaine's face came closer to his and _Oh my god!_ And Blaine's lips against Kurt's, and Kurt's fingers in Blaine's curly hair, and Blaine's hands at Kurt's cheeks, and Kurt's tongue tickling Blaine's lower lip, and everything was Kurt and _BLAINE_ and emotions and…

They broke apart, slightly panting from the excitement. Then they were on it again, deeper and hungrier than before. Kurt couldn't understand how he would ever be able to resist doing this every second of the rest of his life. His hands were on Blaine's neck, feeling the warm, bare skin, and he wanted to just dig them deeper down under his shirt.

The rest of the movie Kurt sat with his head at Blaine's chest and Blaine's arms around him. He felt Blaine's heartbeat, and that made him calm. He realized he was about to fall asleep, but he didn't want to move over to his own bed just yet. _Just three more minutes. Two more._

He woke up. The room was dark, and he still held Blaine's hand so hard that it almost hurt. Blaine was sleeping, his head a little tilted and with a dreamy expression. _He is adorable even in sleep._ Kurt couldn't stand moving to his own bed and probably waking Blaine up, so he just put his head back where it belonged, at Blaine's chest, and went back to sleep.

"Kurt? Hey, sweetie, wake up" Blaine whispered. Kurt opened his eyes, and found himself in the exact same position he had fallen asleep. He started to stretch his fingers and moved his neck. It hurt a little, but nothing that really mattered. Blaine stretched and put his feet on the floor.

"So much for the single beds, huh?" he said with a teasing smile. "Planned that all along, had you?"

Kurt hit his head with a pillow.

"Oh, shut up!"

**A/N: The lyrics are from Disney's **_**The Lion King**_**, the songs **_**Circle of Life **_**and **_**Can you feel the love tonight.**_** In **_**CYFTLT**_** the lyrics are slightly changed, just as Kurt notices, and it is supposed to be her and she instead of him and he, but this way fitted the story better.**

**Now REVIEW! :D**


End file.
